


Blueprints for my fiance

by zungenleid



Category: Escape Plan (2013)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Foreign Language, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-11
Updated: 2014-09-11
Packaged: 2018-02-16 23:43:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zungenleid/pseuds/zungenleid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ray and Emil talk about possible vacation plans.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blueprints for my fiance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kamelientee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kamelientee/gifts).



> Spoiler for the end of the movie!
> 
> written for German writing community 120_minuten.livejournal.com for the annual summer challenge
> 
> beta by kamelientee as she is the best and wholly supports me shipping Arnold Schwarzenegger and Sylvester Stallone 
> 
> I cannot believe I just typed that. Anyway, enjoy the story and go watch the film for gratuitous German by Schwarzenegger and cute smiles by Sly Stallone. Daww, babies.

He should probably start calling him Victor someday. It has been two months and about thirty-seven phone calls after all, but Ray still can’t bring himself to think of him as anything but Emil, even if they are constantly talking about stupid stuff like how the renovating is going at Emil’s place on the Bahamas.

“So you liked the input, hm?” he asks with a small grin when Emil finally stops telling him about every little detail regarding his new house.

“Yes!” Emil answers. “For a guy who designs prisons, you also come up with really nice homes, you know.”  
Ray shakes his head and laughs, so he misses what Emil is saying next.

“What?”

“I said you should come over to see how everything looks now.”

Ray almost chokes on his coffee and quickly slams the cup down, causing Abigail to look up from her desk, but he just gives her a smile and takes a deep breath.

“Yeah?” he rasps into the phone and he is pretty sure that he can hear Emil suppress a laugh.

“Yes, sure. It is very pretty here. Clean air and beautiful beaches. You like beaches. We can even go swimming in the ocean. It will be nice.”

“The last time I went swimming with you,” Ray says with a grunt, “you almost crushed me with a helicopter.”

“Oh, don’t worry. Nobody is going to crush you. Außer mir vielleicht, wenn ich es nicht mehr aushalte und dich endlich umarme.”

"What was the last part?“

"Google it. You will like it, I am sure.“

And with that he hangs up and Ray spends the next three hours in front of his laptop, getting more and more desperate with the results of Google Translate because that thing is stupid and German is horrifying.

In the end he just gives up and buys a plane ticket to the Bahamas because if Emil says that he will like it, he probably will.


End file.
